Heretofore there has not been any device of simple construction and low cost of manufacture which would effectively scramble speeds of vehicles racing one-another each by a separate electric motor. Also, there has been no effective way either alone or in combination with a scrambler of activation periods, for also varying the rate of speed whenever energized. Also, while there have been symbolic motor-vehicles, there has been no animated animal races, much less animal-pulled vehicular races which might realistically give the impression of actual horses running the race together with legs-movement thereof. Also, for such animated symbolic racing entities, there has been no manually controlled device for separate control manually-of-switches by different switches of respectively different horses enabling different players to control speed at-least-in-part, preventing the toppling over of horses and/or vehicles that might occur if too great a speed takes-place around a curve, or the like.